


What does it matter?

by killing_kurare



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, Incest, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:30:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9280004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: You have to give what you can to make the ones you love happy.





	

  
**Warning:** incest  
**Challenge** : [Drabbletag 7](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html) \- forbidden comfort

 

“It’s been so long since I’ve felt good,” Beth moans and sighs, burying her fingers in Maggie’s filthy hair. “This world is horrible, so horrible …”

Maggie has her eyes closed and tries to fight the doubt and the guilt, concentrates only on Beth’s words.

She’s right, this world is horrible, everything’s down in chaos, so what does it matter that she’s licking her sister’s cunt? Who’s to blame them? Who’s to judge them?

In these times you have to fight for feeling good, treats don’t come easy anymore, and you have to give what you can to make the ones you love happy.

And what else could she give Beth? There’s no food left, and the night will be cold again. The sun is shining right now, it’s warm, the grass is green, and Beth has a smile on her face.

So what does it matter that she’s fingering her sister’s cunt?

 


End file.
